


Sexy Cake

by royal_chandler



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Imported, LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_chandler/pseuds/royal_chandler
Summary: Zach wakes up to a soft light coming from the lampshade next to his bed, although he's sure that he hadn’t left it on before he’d dozed off.





	Sexy Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time [](https://inell.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://inell.livejournal.com/)**inell** had a comment-fic party. The prompt for this ficlet was "smart is sexy."

Zach wakes up to a soft light coming from the lampshade next to his bed, although he's sure that he hadn’t left it on before he’d dozed off. He gets an idea of who the culprit is when the body next to him shifts. Turning over, he begins to sit up, rests his back against a pile of pillows and the headboard. “When’d you get in?” Zach asks, his voice scruff from sleep.

Chris looks up from his book, _The Prince_ from what Zach can tell. “About an hour ago, took a shower and everything.” He drops a kiss to Zach’s forehead, keeps his lips pressed there for more seconds than needed. “You were out like a light until I turned the actual light on.”

“Machiavelli?” Zach gestures to the book. “Jack Ryan doesn’t strike me as the type.”

Laughing, Chris wraps an arm behind Zach’s back and rests his hand on his hip, squeezing there. “It’s not for research, babe. Just some light reading.”

"Light reading," Zach echoes. It’s then that he notices that Chris is through an impressive amount of the book. Impressive because he’s about halfway in and Zach is certain that his boyfriend hadn’t started reading it before today. “You’re a freak, you know that?”

“Very eloquent,” Chris retorts mildly, gives his attention to the novel once again.

Zach can tell that he may have struck a nerve. Chris isn’t necessarily sensitive but can be touchy where literature is concerned so Zach amends his previous statement with, “It’s incredibly hot, though.” He swings a leg onto Chris’, sticks it in between the covers and long limbs. “Sexy as hell.”

Chris, however, doesn’t forgive that easy, just keeps his nose buried.

Zach leans into Chris, presses his chest snug against the other man’s. He’s sneaky when he slips a hand under the hem of Chris’ pajama top, the other lifts his chin. With an unwavering gaze, he stares into Chris’ eyes, “I especially love your reading glasses. They top off the whole scorching hot cake.”

“Cake? Really, Quinto?” Chris wonders aloud, amused.

“Yep,” Zach confirms, “The thick frames are those rocket-esque candles. You know the ones right? Sparks everywhere.”

Expelling a heavy breath, Chris sets the book down and pulls Zach further onto him. “If I say you’re forgiven will you stop with the hideous analogies?”

“Are you telling me that you don’t enjoy having me explain to you how your smart is sexy?” Because there’s something hard telling him a different story. “I wasn’t even teasing because man…you have no idea."

Chris licks his lips in that way he always does. “Words are superfluous. Be a little more creative.”

**fin**


End file.
